A Severe Case of Hiccups
by HiccstridClones
Summary: Astrid learns that there are many different 'sides' to Hiccup and that she wants to fuck all of them. Hiccup/Astrid/Hiccup/Hiccup/Hiccup (yes, you read that right). Rated M for sexual content/smut.


Hiccup had grown quite fond of taking naps. Every day after work, he would lie down on the couch and shut off for a couple hours.

Today was no different.

Astrid was in the kitchen preparing something when Hiccup entered their house and slumped down on the couch with a heavy 'thud'.

"Please eat something first," Astrid called out to him.

But it was too late, her husband was already fast asleep by then.

Astrid sighed before draping a blanket over him and placing a small pillow under his neck. She stroke his mop of hair and kissed his forehead. Her husband was too adorable for his own good.

Astrid returned back to the kitchen to get her drink when she suddenly felt another presence behind her. She almost jumped as she turned around. "Hiccup!" she gasped in surprise. "I thought you were asleep?"

Hiccup didn't speak. He just glared at her for some reason. Astrid shifted uncomfortably. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Then suddenly a pair of arms encased from behind. "My beautiful Astrid," the familiar nasal voice whispered into her ear.

This time Astrid let out a yelp. "Hiccup?!" she exclaimed, looking between the two Hiccups in puzzlement. "What the heck?"

 _"Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid,"_ a third Hiccup swooped into the room.. on a skateboard.

Astrid stared at them in bewilderment before.. fainting.

T

Astrid woke up in her bed and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. _Had it all just been a dream?_

But then she heard a loud clash and some bickering coming from the living room. Astrid bolted out the door and stopped short in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Her husband was still fast asleep on their couch with their cat Toothless snuggled against him while the rest of the living room looked like it had turned into a war-zone.

The grumpy, angsty-angst Hiccup sat on the floor, glaring into empty space and making ridiculous pouty faces.

Astrid soon realized the hyper, thrill-seeking Hiccup was the main cause behind the chaos as he was currently tinkering with all of their electronics, trying to build something wacky and outrages.

And then there was the flirty Hiccup, standing in front of her with a rose in his mouth. "Milady," he said is sweet, seductive voice. "You are so stunning, so beautiful, you take my breath away. I don't know how I survived any day without you," he took her hands in his and bent down on one knee. "Will you please let me make the sweetest love to your goregous body?"

Astrid looked gob-smacked and snatched her hand away, making Hiccup's face fall. "Who are you people and why do you look like my husband?" she demanded.

Hyper Hiccup looked up from whatever he was sketching and glided on the floor until he was standing right in front of her. "Hey, Astrid! Do you want to see my new invention? It's really, really, really, really, really, really, really cool! Almost as cool as my-"

Grumpy _'Emo'_ Hiccup snorted. "She doesn't care about your projects or inventions or you. No one cares about Hiccup the runt. It's all just an act. I'm just a burden to the world."

Astrid frowned. "Wait, hold on! So all of you are.. Hiccup? _My husband_.. Hiccup?"

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea, Milady?" all three said in unison.

Astrid groaned. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

T

Just as Astrid started to get used to all the Hiccups - doing crazy, life-risking stunts with the insane, hyper Hiccup, cuddling and offering solace to Angstycup and having weird, poetic flirty exchanges with 'Heart-Eyes' Hiccup - they all suddenly.. disappeared.

Astrid blinked in confusion as her husband woke up and stretched his limbs. He then threw a surprised look over the house, taking in the messy state it was in, thanks to Crazycup.

"Did I miss something?" Hiccup asked, slightly amused but mostly perplexed.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but then after second thought, she simply ended up shaking her head.

T

The next day, the exact same thing occurred. Except this time, Astrid was prepared. Full on prepared!

She wore a studded corset and fishnet stockings that were held up by a sexy garter belt. But it didn't stop there. Astrid also had whip and some leather chokers in her hands.

"Put these on," she ordered all the Hiccups as they sat on the bed in nothing but their boxers. They were all blushing furiously but did as told.

"Good boys," she said with a smirk. "My little 'Hiccup harem', heh."

"Ast-" Hyper Hiccup tried to speak but Astrid whipped the floor. "You can only refer to me as Mistress," she said.

Hyper Hiccup nodded. "Okay, Ast- Mistress! What I was trying to say.. I had this- this idea but I.. can't remember it now.. I, uh.."

Astrid sat down on his lap and he shut his mouth, eyes falling on her breasts, which were almost in his face. "I, uh.."

"You have a pretty clever mouth," Astrid ordered. "How about we put it to good use?"

T

Hyper Hiccup didn't disappoint. His face was buried between her thighs and mouth working expertly. Astrid stroke his hair lovingly. "Such a good boy," she whispered. "Oh, yes."

The other two Hiccups were busy sucking on each of her breasts. Angsty Hiccup was more aggressive and bit her nipple from time to time. Lover Hiccup was sweeter and prepped small kisses all over her chest, almost nuzzling her boob.

T

Astrid felt a heavenly pleasure course through her as she got fucked by.. not one, not two.. but _three_ Hiccups at the same time.

Grumpy Hiccup fucked her ass, Hyper Hiccup was buried deep inside her pussy while Sweetheart Hiccup shoved his cock throat down her throat.

They all moved in sync, thrusting with intent. Angsty Hiccup spanked her a couple of times as he drilled her butt. Fucking her so hard Astrid was sure she would not be able to walk tomorrow. Hyper Hiccup wasn't any less brutal, moving so fast and deeply, his face buried between her big, bouncing tits.

Sweetheart Hiccup just wanted to rub his cock all over her face in addition to fucking her throat. Astrid was sure she would be aching all over tomorrow.

T

Hiccup stretched and yawned as he woke up after another afternoon nap. There was a very evident and relaxed glow about him this time, however. Like this nap had been the most blissful thing and cured him of all of his stress.

He spotted Astrid on the stool with Toothless on her lap.. and blushed at the erotic images that passed through his mind.

Astrid smiled at him. "You okay, babe?"

Hiccup nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah.. I'm fine.. I just had the _strangest_ dream ever," he muttered. "It felt so real."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What was it about?"

Hiccup's face turned beet red. "Uh.. I forgot it now, sorry," he lied, adjusting his pants and picking up the TV remote.

Astrid kept her face neutral as she discreetly turned up the intensity on the heating pad she was sitting on.

* * *

 **This was slightly inspired by that Trollhunters episode.**

 **Next up: It's a surprise!**


End file.
